


Warm Welcome

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Cor comes home to find Ardyn enjoying himself without him.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> You ever had one of those sleep thoughts that aren't exactly dreams that make you immediatly get up and tackle said thought? That was me in the middle of the night with this. Oops.

After a long day of training new crownsguard recruits and going over files that Clarus wanted confirmation on, Cor was more than happy to come home, eat, and rest with his lover.

The Gods must have had other plans for him though when he opened up the bedroom door to find Ardyn already in bed. Clothes off, legs spread, and an ass full with fingers propped up on a pillow.

“C-Cor...”

“You seem busy,” Cor stated. He sounded so nonchalant but it took all his remaining patience for the day to not just rip his own pants down. It had been too long since they had time to be intimate. Maybe a quick moment to kiss one another before heading to responsibilities but nothing else.

The other gave a huff of a laugh, not stopping his ministrations. “Meeting ended—_ah—_early. And I—“ Ardyn gasped and raised his hips up as he continued to leisurely pump digits into his hole. “_Oh _I have had such lovely visions of you these past few days, my Marshal.”

“Oh yeah? Is that so?” Cor gestured to his husband. “That why you’re fucking yourself? Instead of begging me for my cock?”

“Oh trust me, darling. You can ask me to beg and if it got you in me faster, I would gladly do so.”

Ardyn stared him down with pleading but challenging eyes and Cor knew his crumbling will was shattered. The Marshal smirked and shook his head but sat at the end of the bed. He reached over to place a hand on the other’s exposed thigh and pet the soft, trembling skin.

“What were you thinking about then, huh?” The man squeezed Ardyn’s supple, muscular thigh and delighted in the give he felt in the palm of his hands, the shiver that shook the other. “Were you thinking of me taking you in your office, like you suggested last week? Or my office with that couch of mine you seem to use more than I do?”

Ardyn groaned and pumped his fingers in and out at a greater pace. Cor grinned and gave his thigh a good pat before getting up. The whine he heard the other make only stoked the fire in his groin more, hands dismantling his belt. Indeed as he dropped his pants, Cor was already half hard.

Cor wasted no time and didn’t bother with his shirt as he climbed into bed and slapped Ardyn’s wrist away. And not a second to spare, Cor plunged his warm cock into his lover the moment his hole was free.

“Oh gods, Cor.” Ardyn choked out. “Could you have lubed yourself up first?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t just use the rest of the lube to fuck yourself open without me.” Cor slapped Ardyn’s hip as he slowly slid in all the way to the hilt. Even with his thorough preparation, Ardyn’s ass felt so warm and tight around his dick. It was hard to not just fuck him senseless and let himself go like a teenager.

Ardyn hummed as Cor fully seated into him and fluttered his eyelids closed as he felt him settle in. Despite how ravenous he was, his Marshal always took him so carefully at the beginning. How ever so thoughtful.

Cor leaned over and pressed a soft, heartfelt kiss to his lover’s lips. “Sorry I’ve made you wait.”

“The anticipation has already paid off, my Marshal,” Ardyn giggled as he took those lips for himself, so greedy for affection. And only when he felt Cor finally ease out and slam into him did he break away. “_Ah _yes! Right_ there.”_

Cor did not disappoint and continued to slam his cock into that pinpoint location he always knew that would get Ardyn off the hardest. Ardyn wrapped his legs around his hips, arms around his back, and did his best to bounce against the other’s thrusts, desperate for more after so long with only fantasies.

Cor could feel himself tense up and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. And with the noises Ardyn was letting out, he wasn’t the only one. The soldier buried his face into the other’s neck and sucked against the pulse there, planting wet kisses and teeth to that sensitive spot he knew that would make Ardyn quiver.

“_Oh Marshal! _Please, please come in me. Fill me up, I must have more of you!” The immortal majesty cried out and ran his hands up Cor’s back, to the short nape of his hair where he ran fingers through military short tresses.

And Cor did so as he groaned roughly and slammed into Ardyn one final time before unloading himself into his lover’s warm cave. He grit his teeth as he came, shaking from just how intense it shook his frame. But it was just the ticket to finally push Ardyn over the edge as he arched his back and cried out. His cum shot out across his stomach, managed to reach his chest with how hard he came.

The two held on to each other as they made to catch their breathe, bodies trembling with sweat. Ardyn grabbed at Cor’s face and took his mouth for his own.

Cor only obliged and kissed him just as deeply back. The two might have just finished but the desire for each other still rattled in their bones. Fingers ran through hair, ran across naked skin, breathes lost to each other as they continued to envelop one another in each other’s warm love.

Cor was the one to pull away first. “Can you go again?”

Ardyn blinked up at him. He felt a firm feeling in his ass. “Already? Marshal, when did you learn to spring back so quickly?”

Cor answered with a hard thrust and robbed the cheekiness straight out of Ardyn. “Since the moment I saw my husband’s naked ass in bed after weeks of not getting any of it.” Indeed, the heat of the Marshal’s boiler had yet to quell.

Ardyn could only cry out and dig his hands into the pillow at his head as Cor went in with round two of their love making. If his refractory period hadn’t caught up yet then it soon would. Pre was already starting to collect at his tip, slowly dripping as Cor pounded into his most special of places.

The fact that his semen from before had never vacated only made things more wet and hot. Pulling out and pushing back in had Cor’s cum dribbled out of his hole to the sheets, dripping teasingly down Ardyn’s taint.

With Ardyn only able to cry and mutter small pleas, Cor did his best to give him all he had. Cor grabbed at the other’s hips to raise him up higher for a deeper angle. And oh did that feel even better. If Cor didn’t feel it then Ardyn’s choked gasp and wide eyes was the sign that he at least did.

“M-more...Cor, ple-e-ase...”

“Sshh I got you. You’re being so good for my cock. You’re so good, fuck, have I missed this.”

Cor paused for a moment however. Ardyn immediately started to whimper in question but then in relief as Cor adjusted them, holding Ardyn up at his back and bringing him to his chest. That way the two could be closer together. And so Cor could continue to fuck Ardyn deeper and harder.

As they both neared their second climax, they resumed their kisses, much more frantic this time around. Tongue swiped against tongue and moans were orally traded. Ardyn tasted of whatever sweet he must’ve had earlier and it just made Cor salivate.

“Ah fuck...Ardyn...”

Soon it proved to much to bear as Cor shook with the arrival of his orgasm. A hand steadied himself on the mattress as he held Ardyn with the other as he rode his orgasm, trying his best to keep going till Ardyn too was coming again with him. The two cried out shamelessly, each other’s names a mantra on their lips.

Cor tried his best to lower them down to the mattress but it was more of a guided fall. Their bodies bounced as they fell back, Cor burying his face once more into Ardyn’s collarbone.

“Did I tell you I love you?” Cor tried to catch his breath.

Ardyn gave a weak hum. “Your body certainly did.” There was a faint and fond chuckle in his voice and it only made Cor feel so warm. The Marshal kissed at the other’s chest, just above his beating, immortal heart.

“Then let me tell you for the rest of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my endless XV antics at the Tweeter @HollyJollyPaca


End file.
